


DreamNap Oneshots

by Vixxen_wastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxen_wastaken/pseuds/Vixxen_wastaken
Summary: This is going to be a book of ONLY DREAMNAP oneshots.Fluff and Smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests in comments please! 
> 
> Any scenarios or tropes i will write for! I'm not really uncomfortable with anything but pedophilia of course.

1st Chapter: Sapnap gets hurt and fixes it wrong (FLUFF)

2nd Chapter: Trans!Dream has some troubles and Sapnap is there for comfort (FLUFF)

3rd Chapter: Sapnap and Dream's first time. Top Dream bottom sapnap (SMUT BUT FLUFFY)


	2. Sapnap Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets injured and doesn't tell Dream about it until he gets sick and Dream finds out on his own.
> 
> Dream fixes him up and cuddles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests on the previous chapter if you have any!

It was a normal day. Nothing big had happened, and was flowing quite smoothly. In fact, the day was so normal it was beginning to bore Sapnap and Dream. 

Sapnap had suggested a manhunt like game of tag. Drop all of your items and armor in a chest and run like there's no tomorrow. They had played about 20 games of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who would be chasing who. Dream won in the end with a total of 14 wins. 

Then, it began. 

After leaving all of his precious items behind, Sapnap began his race to the hills, trying to get as much space between him and Dream as he possibly could in the minute Dream had given him for a headstart.

Dream had planned it all out. The longer he gave Sapnap to run ahead, the harder he knew Sap would run. This in turn would tire him out and make him slower, giving Dream an easy win in this game of tag. 

Sapnap was already about a mile ahead, dodging between the thick trunks of dark oak trees, and hopping over fallen branches as he kept his pace. It was looking good for him so far. All of the previous manhunts and such had boosted his endurance incredibly, so he could run until it got dark if he had to. As he planted his hand on a fallen tree to hop over it, one of the smaller broken branches snagged his leg, and got it wedge between the tree and a branch that was small, but strong enough to hold him in place. 

Knowing Dream wouldn't be too far behind him, he began to pull at his pants to try and force his leg loose. It only made the situation worse. His tugging along with the harsh rub of bark to fabric had ripped the bottom half of his pant leg off, leaving only bare skin to rub against the tree. Sapnap hissed in pain when the rough wood of the oak log had scraped against his leg just a little too hard, leaving a nasty looking scrape on his calf. 

Finally, his efforts payed off as he wrenched his leg loose, worsening the scrape bit freeing him. It was perfect timing as well, because now he could hear the heavy rushed footsteps of a man who's only objective was to find Sapnap, and tag him. 

He ran as fast as he could with his bum leg, wincing with each step he took. He needed to find a place to rest and bandage it up quickly, so he had less chance of getting anything really nasty in it. 

"Oh, Sapnap! You left something behind!" Dream called out in his signature psychopath like voice. He must have found the ripped sweatpants leg that was still stuck to the tree. 

Sapnap just kept running. Eventually he found a cave that went deep enough Dream wouldn't be able to hear him breathing hard to catch his breath. He jumped down the steep stone slope, and nestled himself in a small crook in the cave wall. Big enough for him to fit in, but just small enough to be uncomfortable. 

"Oh, Fuck it." Sapnap tore the other pant leg off, and tied it haphazardly over the bleeding scrape on his calf. The fabric stung the open wound, and made Sapnap wince more than he has since he acquired the god-awful thing. The raven sat and listened carefully, taking quiet breaths. 

Footsteps that were once so violent and full of reason had quieted to gentle, confused yet still determined steps. They reached the mouth of the cave, knocking a few loose pebbles down into the depths. The sound they made as the bounce deeper into the cave echoed throughout the empty space. 

"Oh, Sapnap.. I know you're around here somewhere." Dream's voice was distant, but still sounded so close. 

Sapnap held his breath and waited patiently for Dream to leave. Something he knew wouldn't happen for a while. He shifted in his small cubby to add more comfort, but let a quiet hiss out when he bumped the wall with his leg. He was sure the pained noise wasn't loud enough for Dream to hear, but with that man he was never just quite sure of anything. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when he heard the footsteps gingerly enter the cave. 

"Sap?" Dream's tone shifted completely. Now he sounded worried, and not psychotic like he had only seconds before.

"What? What's wrong?" Sapnap answered back, thinking maybe Dream was in trouble. Neither of them had any weapons or food, and night was quickly approaching, so mobs might've started to spawn in the shadows of the trees that blocked out most of the daylight. 

"So you are ok?" Dream slid into view, jumping a bit when he saw Sapnap sitting in darkness. He held his hand out to help the raven stand. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Sapnap quickly grabbed on, and hoisted himself upwards. Dream's added help allowed him to put less weight on his injured leg, and his face didn't change from confusion when he stood. The pain was bearable enough. 

"I could have sworn I just heard you hiss through your teeth like you do whenever you get hurt." Dream let his hand fall to his side when Sapnap was up and standing.

"Oh, that was me. I just bumped my leg though, I'm fine." Sapnap looked down at his leg, then back up at Dream. "What's that look for?"

"You turned your favorite pair of sweats into shorts for one, and number two, you have one pant leg wrapped around your calf like a makeshift bandage. What's up with that?" Dream set a hand on his hip, and adjusted his mask with the other. Though, he was contemplating just taking it off. 

"Just a little scrape. Nothing I can't handle." Sapnap crossed his arms, and leaned to the side. On his good leg of course. He only lied because he didn't want Dream to worry obsessively like he did whenever one of his friends got hurt. 

"Alright. Well I won pretty quickly, so let's go home and clean up. I think I stepped in something." Dream looked down at his shoe, which was indeed covered in something quite gross looking.

"Oh, ew. Yeah, Let's go." Sapnap smiled and furrowed his brow at the sight. Dream always had a way of making any situation seem like a good one. Unless he was hunting. That was a whole different story. 

The two began their walk back home, and because Sapnap had to stop so early in the game, they didn't have to walk very far. Though every step was agonizing pain for Sapnap. Not only was he walking on his bad leg, he was walking normally. It was taking everything in his power not to limp. He knew if he limped, it would instantly alarm Dream. 

Now with home in sight, Sapnap let out a relieved sigh. He would rest, wash, and heal up and he would be fine by tomorrow morning. 

Or so he thought. 

The next morning he woke up aching all over, and a sharp stinging pain in his leg still. He also felt quesy from the moment he opened his eyes, and his vision was slightly blurred. Upon wiping his eyes, Sapnap saw that tears were clouding his vision. He quickly dried his eyes and got out bed, nearly screaming when he set the foot of his bad leg onto the floor. He didn't scream, but he did swear out loudly. 

Despite the pain, he stood up and gained the strength to walk out of his room. When he opened the door he was greeted by a very worried and freckled face staring at him.

"Good morning?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow, holding back the urge to wince until his face stuck like that. His leg felt like it was being bitten constantly by an entire colony of fire ants.

"You are not ok." Dream crossed his arms, and leaned onto the doorframe of Sapnap's room. His brow was furrowed, and he had a concerned scowl on his face. 

"Dream, I'm fine.." The raven sighed, letting his face relax into a gentle smile. He loved that Dream always wanted to make sure he was ok, and couldn't help but smile when the usual cold face looked like a sad puppy. 

Dream grabbed onto Sapnap's left wrist, and dragged him into the living room. He pushed the shorter boy down onto the couch, then got down on his knees.

"Woah, Dream, I haven't had my morning coffee yet." Sapnap cocked an amused smile at the slight red he saw flash over Dream's freckle dusted cheeks. 

"Calm down, I'm not.. You're gross." Dream stuttered out, pulling both of Sapnap's pantlegs up. When he found nothing of interest on his left leg, he inspected over the right one and found the large, still open, wound on Sapnap's calf. 

"Ow- Dream be careful, please?" Sapnap winced at the sudden rush of air against cut skin. He peered down in time to see Dream whip his head upwards to look him dead in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dream sounded both concerned and angry. He slowly peeled his away and brought his view back down the nasty mess of mangled skin and dark leg hair. Some of the hairs were embedded into the dried blood that coated the entire wound. 

"I didn't want you to worry.." Sapnap admitted without much backtalk. Usually he would brat a bit, but seeing Dream so worked up made his weak heart melt into being easy for once.

"Yeah, and look where that got you. It's definitely infected.. I'm going to clean it out and bandage it properly. Stay put." With that, Dream stood up and went on his mission for the first aid kit they kept somewhere in the house. No one ever really knew where it was at one point in time because both of them kept getting hurt, and they kept needing to use it, so it just kept moving to a new location. It was always a hunt to find the damn thing no matter how much they thought they remembered exactly where it was.

Sapnap leaned into the couch and took a deep breath. Sitting still did feel quite good on his sore body, and his leg was thanking him for the air. The oxygen that once stung now provided a cool feeling to burning sensation of infected flesh, and annoyingly itchy hairs. Now he did feel sort of stupid for not telling Dream in the first place. If he did, he might've not been in such a state now.

As the blonde walked back into the room holding an old first aid kit, Sapnap adjusted and moved into a more comfortable sitting position. 

"I might to stitch some of this up.. Try to hold still, please?" Getting back down onto his knees, and grabbing what he need from the white box, Dream began his handy work on the nasty wound.

"Ok.." Sapnap took a deep breath, and held it to brace himself from whatever pain was to come. He tried to ease his nerves by telling himself it wouldn't hurt as bad when it was cleaned and patched up the right way. 

Dream started with the an alcohol rub to kill any germs on the surface. Any infected tissue would fizz and bubble up as the alcohol burned away the bacteria. The steady hands would then peel away the tissue that was too far gone to be saved and cut it away as painlessly as he could. The sight made him wince. 

"Ow.." Sapnap hissed through his teeth. It hurt much more than just 'Ow', but there wasn't much else you could say when your jaw was tensed so much to try and ease the pain. 

"Sorry.. there's a lot of nasty stuff in here.." Dream finally finished with the most painful part of it. Now that all the dead and infected skin was gone, the wound didn't actually look that bad. No stitching would be required, and just a simple antibacterial bandage wrap would do the trick. 

Sapnap looked down to see what the taller boy was doing. 

"Do you want purple or green bandages?" Dream pulled out two different rolls of bandages, both of which looked brand new and neon in colour. 

"Green. Always green." Sapnap smiled, and let out a breathy sigh of relief that Dream was done digging around under his skin, and that he wouldn't need to be stitched back together like Frankenstein's monster. 

After spraying a hefty amount of antibacterial spray, Dream wrapped the cleaned up gash in the bright green bandages. Smiling proudly at his work, he got up and sat next to raven on the couch. 

"Any better?" Dream layed his head gently on Sapnap's shoulder, as if maybe even the slightest touch would send him reeling in pain again. 

"Much better.." Sapnap leaned back into the couch, letting his body truly relax. The alcohol still stung a bit, but it wasn't anything near as bad at what it had been. 

"Don't ever hide your injuries like that. It might kill you one day." Dream planted a playful punch on Sapnap's thigh, and smiled softly when the raven layed a tanned hand on his. Though, he began laughing hysterically when he was pulled down to lay on top of Sapnap. He pushed his head into the shorter boy's chest, and let his arm hang off the edge of the couch. 

"Ok fine.. I won't." Sapnap smiled and layed a hand on Dream's back, gently rubbing his thumb over the faded green fabric of his hoodie. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the first moments of comfort he had gotten since yesterday. 

"Idiot.." Dream followed closely behind Sapnap's actions and closed his eyes. The warmth of the living teddy bear he loved so dearly was so comforting he thought he might just fall asleep right there and, honestly, he wasn't against that. 

"I'm your idiot, dumbass.." Sapnap pressed a loving kiss the top of Dream's head. Still gently running his thumb over the creases of and old hoodie. 

The two layed there, loving eachothers company, as well as each other. As the living room grew darker and darker with the setting of the sun, the two idiots in love slowly drifted away into sleep.


End file.
